


An Unlikely Courtship (or Cameron Mitchell's dastardly plan)

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell has a plan. It's a great plan too, now all he has to do is get Rodney to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, really old. From 2006.

  
Rodney sigh heavily as the gate closed behind him with a whoosh. Familiar faces rushed around the gate room, he wasn't the only one who had needed a vacation, although he had gone the longest without one. Elizabeth had been after him for over a year to take one, and each time he had protested. His family and his work were in Atlantis and, truthfully, he had no reason to return to Earth.  
In fact, he would have skirted around the issue for a few more years, but with John suddenly getting married and Elizabeth getting ready to take her own trip down the aisle with Caldwell he was the last single person in his circle of friends.  
Until Atlantis, he had always been alone, except he had never felt lonely. How could he. He hadn't really known what he was missing. He'd had his work and that was all that mattered. Then he had become part of a team. He had made friends, friends that had all paired off into couples and now he truly knew what the word lonely meant.  
Rodney was happy for his friends, he really was. He just wanted someone too. Not that he would ever admit it aloud. No, he was very vocal about his desire to remain single. Not that it was an issue because he hadn't had a meaningful relationship in over three years.

The last man he had been with was David Parrish. Who, although sweet, was no match for him personality wise. Besides, David and Evan were perfect for one another. It was funny how quickly Evan had decided that too. Especially when he found out _his_ scientist was dating someone other than him. Rodney had found then whole situation amusing, the major had pulled him aside and asked him out right how he felt about David. It hadn't been a hardship to say that although he was fond of the man, he wasn't in love with him. He had never seen Evan so relieved. In less then a week he and David were a couple. Rodney didn't consider himself altruistic; it had just seemed pointless to stay in a dead-end relationship.  
His first when they arrived had been John. Rodney had never been shy about the fact he was bi-sexual, so when John had approached him about…experimenting Rodney had said yes. Their relationship had started out hot and wonderful. It was everything they had needed, for the moment. It wasn't a great love story, or even a tragedy. It had just slowly faded under the pressure and numerous mistakes they'd both made. They had worked hard and it had taken a bit but they'd been able to salvage their friendship. To Rodney that was the most important thing.

His next attempt had been Katie and that had fizzled before it had even begun. That was the sum of his relationships in Atlantis.

Overall, it was depressing.

When John had returned from his honeymoon and immediately started with the whole `Kera has a sister' pitch it had been the last straw. Rodney absolutely _had_ to get away from all the shinny happy couples who didn't know the meaning of the word no. It was becoming something of a challenge among his friends. They all wanted to find him the perfect partner. Had he believed in a higher power he would have sworn it had cursed him. After his encounter with John and his unsubtle matchmaking techniques, Rodney had almost run to Elizabeth where he loudly demanded his vacation.

So, now he was back on Earth without a clue how he was going to spend the next two weeks. Rodney looked around and saw there was no one to greet him. Not that he had expected anyone to. Sam and Pete were expecting their first kid any day now. Daniel spent every moment of down time with Jack, which wasn't anything new. He and Teal'c had never really hit it off so he hadn't expected him to show up. Besides, it wasn't as if anyone knew he was coming until yesterday.   
Shouldering his bag, Rodney looked around one last time and headed topside.

"Hey, Doc, hang on!" Rodney watched a slightly familiar man skid to a stop in front of him. He was grinning and acting as if Rodney was supposed to recognize him. "Huh, you don't remember me, do ya?" A fading smile clearly showed his disappointment. "Ah, well you only met me once so I guess I should have expected it." He held out his hand, once again grinning. Rodney's stomach did a small slow flip. Damn the man was attractive. "Cameron Mitchell, at your service. "

Rodney felt slightly embarrassed as he reached out and shook his hand. Cameron had been off base most off the time when he'd been here last. In fact, they hadn't met until the last day, and that had been pure accident. Rodney had been sitting alone when a tall, undeniably hot man had walked over and asked to sit with him. Rodney had been surprised, but he'd had the only table with empty seats. Oddly, it had been the most interesting conversation he'd had his entire visit. "So, Colonel, what exactly does your service entail?" Rodney realized how that sounded the second it left his mouth, which was a bit too late.

Cameron looked him directly in the eye, his eyes glittering with humor and something else Rodney couldn't quite peg. "Well now, Doc, that's a loaded question. But, I can safely say I am your chauffeur for the next forty-eight hours. So what do ya say?" Cameron reached out and grabbed the strap to his bag.

"Wait. What do you mean my chauffeur? And I can carry my own bag thank you very much." Rodney grabbed the strap of his bag and pulled it back toward him. He gave Cameron the look he used on his minions only to have the man chuckle at him.

"Look, Doc, it's all good here." Cameron held up his hands in a semblance of mock surrender. "And I have General O'Neil on my ass night and day so that look isn't going to scare me. Besides, your driver's license expired what? Three years ago. So I don't think driving around by yourself is such a great idea, ya know."

"Whatever. I am sure if I tried, I could come up with some suitably terrifying remark that would have you cowering and begging for mercy. But I am tired, so let's just say we did the yelling and cowering thing so you can drive me to my hotel." He'd let his apartment go after his last trip, storing the things he couldn't part with and donating the rest. After all, it wasn't as he needed the place anymore. Although right now the mere though of having to go through the check in process made him wish he had. He looked at Cameron and _knew_ he sounded pathetic, but he really was tired. He hadn't realized exactly how tired until he had stepped through the gate.

Cameron grinned manically, and for a moment Rodney wondered if the other man was on drugs, "Sure, Doc, whatever makes you happy." He stepped aside gesturing for Rodney to go first and than fell in step beside him. The elevator doors closed and Cameron winced aloud. "Uma... hotel room?" His sheepish expression said it all.

Rodney leaned back against the elevator wall and let his bag slump to the floor. "Well, I guess your chauffeur duties are relinquished for the evening." Rodney paused for a moment and threw Cameron a confused look. "Which by the way, who exactly did you piss off to get this duty?" Cameron frowned and began to mutter something unintelligible. .

"Hello, I don't read lips and even if I did, you would have to be looking at me. So could you please give me a break and speak up?"

"Joseph and Mary," Cameron turned to face him. "Are you _always_ this frustrating?"

Rodney snorted and waved his hand. "Of course I am."

He took a deep breath but before he could continue, Cameron let out and odd little whistle and slapped his hand on the elevator wall. "Good."

"Good? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Good?" Rodney hadn't expected that, it wasn't even in the running for last place for things that could have been said. Yet, Cameron had said it.

Cameron leaned in, his breath brushing across Rodney's ear as he spoke. "Yeah, good. I like my men feisty." Then stepped out of the elevator backwards almost daring Rodney to say something in front of the guard on duty.

He snagged his bag and rushed to keep up; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been left so completely and utterly speechless. Rodney watched Cameron closely as they signed out and followed him to dark blue S-10. For some reason Rodney had expected him to own a slightly more redneck truck.

"So where exactly am I going seeing as how you forgot, or someone forgot, to call ahead and get me a room?" Rodney tossed his bag in the small space behind his seat before climbing in. He knew the only reason he hadn't taken the elevator back down to get a room was curiosity.

"Well, Doc, I figured I have a spare room and I need to drive you to the DMV tomorrow morning so..." Cameron trailed off as he started his truck. CCR poured out of the speakers at a decibel level that left Rodney convinced irreversible damage had just been done to his ears. Cameron leaned over and quickly shut it off. "Sorry about that."

Rodney rubbed his left ear for a moment before snapping. "That's fine I really didn't need that ear drum anyway."

Cameron let out a low chuckle as he pulled out of the lot. "See that's what I like about you. Always some kind of snappy come back. You don't take shit from anyone."

"Okay, you are really starting to freak me out." Rodney shot a slightly panicked looked Cameron's way. "Seriously, what's your malfunction? You are practically kidnapping me here." His voice rose with each word he spoke.

"Aw, kidnap isn't the word I would use, exactly." Cameron looked over at him, grinning again; damn that man, his sparkling white teeth and incredible blue eyes. "See, I volunteered for this."

Rodney let out another loud snort. "That explains it. Does Landry know you've cracked? Because I will happily help you get the section eight you obliviously need."

"Man, you never quit do you? Wait that was rhetorical." Cameron rushed out. "I liked talking to you when you were here last time. In fact, I would have sat with you even if there had been other seats available.

"And can you tell me why, exactly you would want to do that?" Rodney was well past irritated now.

"Christ on a crutch would you let me finish?" Cameron glared at Rodney before turning down a nauseatingly suburban street. "Thank you. I have a thing for brainy guys and you're not hard on the eyes either. So when I found out you were coming...well," Cameron paused as he pulled into a driveway next to a cookie cutter white house. "I thought we might as well get to know each other while you are here."

"Huh," Rodney looked at Cameron, letting his words sink in. He was defiantly puzzled. "You spent all of five minutes with me, six years ago.

"Five minutes…get it right it was more like four hours, helping you pack and walking with you to the Daedalus. Beside it wasn't as if I was sitting around pinning for you or anything.' Cameron's cheeks flushed a bit and his tone was slightly more than sheepish.

Rodney shook his head. He was clearly insane for even thinking about staying with this man. Yet, he was thinking about it. Cameron was crazy, he was convinced of that, but he was also funny and hot. Not to mention the man could obviously keep up with him snark for snark. He liked that. "Well that certainly clears the air." He watched Cameron watch him. "So this spare room has a bed right?"

Cameron grinned, again and for a split second Rodney wonder if his cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "Yes, it does." He turned, opened the door and stepped aside. "Mi casa es su casa."


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron woke up before his alarm went off, not that it mattered. He had been going over his plan, revising some of it and retuning others. After a quick shower and a shave, he was ready to go. He headed toward the kitchen, turned the lights on, and started to grin. Rodney liked food. He remembered the noises the scientist made last night while eating the sweet potato pie he'd made, well he was defiantly in the running now. Thank god, his momma and grandma had insisted he learn to cook. Cameron pulled out the ingredients for corn bread while mentally laughing over the memory of that conversation.

He'd been terrified. Hell, he'd been quaking in his boots so badly he was sure the entire town felt it while he drove home. He remembered walking into the kitchen his third day home. His momma was making bread and grandma was sitting at the table playing solitaire. Cameron dumped the corn bread mix into the oven and grabbed a cup of coffee as he continued to remember what could have been the worst moment of his life. It hadn't though. It only served to show him exactly how wonderful his family was. He still couldn't believe how accepting they had been.

So, coming home and telling them he was bi-sexual had gone over a hell of a lot easier than he'd expected. Momma had wiped her hands off, walked over and patted him on the cheek. 'Baby, I already knew that. I'm your mom, sweetie I pay attention. I've just been waiting for you to tell me.' He'd almost cried, but than his grandma, after her dramatic 'Oh sweet, Jesus' routine, said 'Boy, I can't say I approve, but I love you. Just don't expect me not to pray for you night and day.' She'd slapped her hand down loudly on the laminated table jarring her cards. 'I guess you better learn to cook seeing as how you might not have a wife who's gonna feed you.' He did cry then. Granted his father didn't talk to him for almost six months after that, but he still had one hell of a family.

The oven buzzer went off and Cameron pulled out the bread. Next on his list was eggs and sausage, but not until he heard the shower, or at least some sounds of life from Rodney's room. Cameron sipped his coffee and plotted how he was going to get Rodney to stay with him for at least a few days longer, hopefully the whole two weeks but that might be pushing it.

Because all plans aside, there was always the chance that Rodney might not like him. Something he seriously didn't want to think about. He hadn't really lied when he said he hadn't sat around pinning, but he also hadn't admitted to looking at the arrival manifests for Atlantis every week hoping for a chance to spend more time with the snarky scientist. He dated, but no one had really grabbed his attention the way Rodney had, did. He'd been honest when he said he liked his men feisty. Sure, it was kinda rude to put it that way but he didn't want some weak ass person with no backbone. He was easy going, but that covered up many things, like how stubborn he could be or his intolerance of idiocy, even his on occasion. It was sorta sick but he liked someone he could argue with. He needed someone who could stand toe to toe with him and not back down, someone who was his equal. It's the main reason he tended to date more men than women. Sure he'd met women who could do that but some how they'd always come off as abrasive.

Cameron had been ready to call Rodney when he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Doc, I was going to tell you breakfast was ready." He looked up as he sat Rodney's plate down and felt his mouth go dry; Rodney's face was flushed from the heat and his still wet hair had dampened his collar. Cameron cleared his throat and grabbed the coffee. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I hope this works."

"As long as there is no citrus and you have coffee anything is good." Rodney's voice kicked him back into action and he dish up his own plate. "So, I take you cook a lot?" Rodney took a bite of the corn bread and smiled. "This is good."

Cameron felt a small rush of pride as he watched Rodney enthusiastically devouring the corn bread and eggs. "Oh, yeah, I love to cook, beside after awhile take out gets old."

"Huh, well my idea of cooking is using the microwave. MRE's are even better. No waiting." Rodney's mouth was full as he spoke and wow was that unattractive. But everyone has their flaws, god knows he did.

Cameron looked away for a moment. Now he had to let Rodney feel like he was in control. Just a little bit, though, to keep him off balance. "You know this isn't exactly going as I had planned."

"Well what exactly did you expect? Seriously, we barely now each other, this is bound to be awkward and let me tell you I happen to be the king of awkward. Besides, this isn't even the most awkward or the least awkward situation I've been in so I assume we are doing better than average." Rodney laughed sardonically as he spoke.

"Yeah, I run a close second there." Rodney smiled warmly and Cameron knew he had hit the perfect balance. Now to keep it going. "So, I heard you like music." Rodney made a small sound of protest and Cameron waved his hand in a shushing motion. "Now let me finish would ya?" Cameron chuckled. "Classical music, not what I had in the truck last night. So, if you want to go I have some tickets to the symphony for tomorrow night."

Rodney's fork stopped half way to his mouth, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll have you know I even went to the ballet before." Cameron stated indignantly. He knew it was coming; there was no way Rodney would pass that opening up. In fact, he welcomed it.

"So were they worth it?" Rodney's face and voice were complete devoid of emotion as he spoke.

Snap, he was good. "Why, Doc, that is just rude to assume I only went to get laid." Amusement laced each word as Cameron spoke, god he loved this. It was practically foreplay. "Yes, I did and yes, he was worth it."

"I knew it." Rodney laughed and than frowned for a moment. "Why do you keep calling me Doc? Seriously, my name is R.O.D.N.E.Y." He dragged out each letter of his name. "If you ever call me doc again I'll do something to you the doctors have even came up with a name for. Much less a cure." Cameron resisted the urge to shiver. He knew Rodney was serious and that was hot. Yeah, he was a sick, sick man. Rodney was by far the most interesting man he had been around in awhile, hell maybe ever.

"I can do that, Rodney." Cameron said Rodney's name with a exaggerated southern drawl that he hadn't used in years.

"Smart man, I like that." Rodney smiled as he pushed his chair back and dumped his now empty plate in the sink. "Breakfast was great and yes I'll go to the symphony with you. But I need to go shopping today or else I won't have anything to wear."

He resisted the urge to tell Rodney he wouldn't really mind that at all. Instead he watched Rodney walk down the hall and couldn't help but notice how lose the scientist's pants were. Yep, shopping. Damn! He'd taken his nephew and niece shopping for Christmas. Half way through the mall he was wishing for Ori, Go'auld, Replicators, hell, any alien at all to attack so he could leave, and possible die so he would never have to do it again.

Cameron sat down and watched Rodney troll through some out of the way specialty t-shirt store. He was grateful the Rodney's idea of shopping was The Gap for most of his pants and some shirts. He went to Wal-Mart for his underwear; boxers, thank god, and socks. Rodney's only vice seemed to be the shop he was sitting outside of now. He had to admit shopping with Rodney was hysterical, hell; he would even brave the mall just to hear Rodney's running commentary about what the other shoppers wore. Rodney's comments on spandex and large women wearing even larger flowers anywhere on their body was enough to have him laughing hard enough to break a rib. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed that hard.

"Done, Thank God!" Rodney was grinning as he collapsed onto the bench next to him. "I am definitely ready to get out of here. I despise shopping." Rodney dropped his bags between his legs and leaned his head against the back of the bench. Without thinking, Cameron put his arm around Rodney's shoulders and pulled him closer. Rodney jerked away for a moment before slightly relaxing against him. He could feel Rodney's furnace like heat against his side and a small jolt of pleasure as Rodney relaxed against him completely.

Cameron cleared his throat; he hated to break the silence. Even though he was enjoying this, they couldn't stay like this forever. "So where do you want to go now?" He desperately pleaded to every known higher power for Rodney to say his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney stared at the white ceiling, watching the play of head lights flit across it while cars turned the corner. He hadn't been this relaxed in a long time, in fact, he had barely thought about work the entire time he was here. Rodney wanted to stay in this unrealistically perfect bubble of time. He knew that wasn't feasible because in less than forty-eight hours he was leaving.

The symphony had just been the start. Over the last two weeks, Cameron had taken him to a lecture on quantum physics and had laughingly told him to consider it stand-up comedy. They had gone to a few movies and, among other things, a junior league hockey game. Not that they had gone out every night. They had spent quite a few quiet evenings playing cards, video games or watching movies. He had never truly dated per say, at least not the way he and Cameron were right now. The thing that had surprised him the most was how comfortable he was with everything that was happening.

Rodney was convinced Cameron was offering him more than just a two-week fling. It had remained unspoken, but the mere fact that they hadn't progressed beyond kissing (and god could that man kiss) was the key indicator. It had thrown him for a bit because that was exactly what he expected this to be. But each day Cameron had done sweet, thoughtful and decidedly unfling like things. What was even more shocking was that he wanted it and that was the most frightening he had ever encountered.

Except relationships weren't his thing. He was good at casual, the one offs and buddy fuck stuff. But this? This was sliding down a rain slick hill with no brakes. This was facing the Wraith without anyone to watch his back. It was everything he wanted and never, ever expected to have. His thoughts slowly trailed off as sleep started to claim him. Rodney's mind was still working frantically, trying to make sure he had come to the right conclusion. For the first time he wished that his mind would just shut up.

Jerking up, Rodney slapped the alarm. Sunlight spilled across the room and from the look of his sheets, he'd tossed and turned during the four hours he had managed. Yawning, Rodney climb out of bed. Rodney winced as he stood, raised his hands over his head and stretched. His back popped enough times these days to start its own drum core.

The energizing smell of fresh coffee drifted into his room and, much like Pavlov's dogs, his caffeine addition kicked in. A cup or two would not do. No, he needed a whole pot or three this morning. Quickly heeding the call of caffeine, he dragged on the first clean clothes he could find. Rodney opened his door and stopped when he heard Daniel's voice.

"Cameron, you are going to make a wonderful housewife someday." He heard Daniel's amused chuckle. Rodney didn't like to eavesdrop but…

"Fuck you, Jackson."

"No, really. Do you do windows too?" Daniel was almost laughing now.

"Why is that an offer, Jackson? Cause you know…" Snark laced Cameron's reply. Rodney smiled. Cameron was a man who would always match him snark for snark, never backing down.

"Yeah, well I have a General, so why would I want to downgrade to a Lt. Colonel? I have all kinds of perks."

"Jackson, you wound me." Rodney leaned against the door jam and smiled. It was the first time he had heard Cameron interacting with his team members.

"Aw, Cameron, you know I love you. But it isn't worth having Jack strung up for murder. Besides, I hear you have your own personal astrophysicist."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure he's mine yet." Rodney heard a chair scrape against the linoleum.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tell me exactly how this is supposed to work Daniel? Is he supposed to stay here? Am I supposed to go there? How does it work if we decide, no he decides he wants more because I already know I do." Rodney could tell Cameron was struggling to keep his voice down.

"Cameron, it…I am sure McKay…well, damn. That serious?" Daniel trailed off.

Cameron chuckled, but it sounded cold and hollow. "Can't figure out what to say, huh? Well, that ain't good. The high and low of the situation is simple. I am well past like and sliding precariously close to serious. Damn it, Daniel, I didn't expect to want this as much as I do. It was supposed to be…I don't know, uncomplicated."

"Cameron, what exactly are you trying to say?"

There was a bitter bark of laughter. "I want what you and Jack have. With Rodney."

The pain in Cameron's voice made Rodney ache. He didn't want to hear any more. It was unfair to Cameron, not to mention rude as hell. He stepped into the hall and closed his door loudly. Instantly there was a soft clattering of dishes as the conversation ended. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was an excellent liar despite what everyone thought because after all, he did work for the government. He had to be able to lie or he would have lost his job ages ago. He and John had slept together for months and no one had figured it out. Some, well most suspected, but no one could prove it.

Despite the fact he'd hated eavesdropping, he now had a bit of inside information which soothed some of his earlier worries but at the same time left the others in limbo. What was he supposed to do now? Stay or go? Rodney took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Cameron was looked amazingly dangerous in his black t-shirt and jeans despite the fact he was whipping the eggs and pouring them into a frying pan. Rodney had never thought cooking was sexy. Food yes, but now…seriously, Cameron could plod through mud and look good.

"Hey, Daniel, when did you get back?" Rodney smiled warmly. He liked Daniel and they'd developed a good working relationship and friendship over the years, even if the man had a thing for the soft sciences.

Daniel flashed him a winning smile while his eyes danced with humor. "Technically speaking, I'm not back yet, at least not for another two days. We needed to stop over to Sam's. Apparently, Jack and I are going to be godparents. Jack immediately decided to go shopping and as much as I love the man, I abandoned him. He was babbling on and on about all the things his godson would need."

Cameron snickered and started dumping the eggs on a plate and adding toast. "Yeah, we all know what a softy Jack is. The poor kid. If Sam doesn't traumatize it, Jack certainly will. Hell, we haven't even discussed what you'll do to the poor kid." Rodney sat back, sipping his cup of coffee and enjoyed the banter.

"So how has your vacation been, Rodney?" Daniel poked at his eggs as he spoke.

"Yeah, how has it been?" Cameron repeated the question with a wicked mischievous grin.

Rodney took a sip of his coffee and leaned back. He wondered if either of them knew what his smile meant. "Well…it hasn't been good per say. I mean, I was kidnapped and held hostage by a sweet potato pie and homemade corn bread." Rodney watched Daniel and Cameron's face go from shocked to laughing with each word. "It wasn't chains or handcuffs that held me, it was my stomach because my abductor cooks." Rodney went to sip his coffee and stopped, his cup hovering in front of his lips. "I couldn't refuse his 'hospitality' after all that, could I?"

"I said I was sorry and hey, you volunteered to stay." Cameron tried for a petulant sulking tone but laughter won out.

Daniel was shaking his head back and forth. "You two are certifiable." He paused a moment before standing and snagging his coat. "I'm off. I need to make sure that Jack leaves some stuff on the selves. Good seeing you, Rodney. See you Monday, Cam." Daniel nodded as he made his way to the front door, shutting firmly behind him as he left.

The door shut behind Daniel with a loud harsh click and suddenly the room filled with silence. It was thick and heavy, punctuated by the rasp of their breathing. Rodney felt fettered by all he wanted to say and couldn't. He hated feeling this afraid. But he also knew he needed that fear because if he wasn't afraid he would blithely pick his path, consequences be damned. He briefly wondered if Cameron was as frustrated as he was. Cameron was a hands on, head in kind of guy. He jumps in and asks why, who, what and how later. Hesitate wasn't a word in Cameron's vocabulary.

 

Unfortunately, it was in his.

"Do we have any plans for the day, or are we just making it up as we go along?" He knew it was the easy way out but he needed more time to think.

"I thought we would just wing it." Cameron's voice was husky and raw. All the humor and tenderness had fled his eyes. There was nothing but need. Pure unadulterated need. Desire raced through him leaving him hot and cold at the same time. His breath froze in his chest, leaving him speechless and his heart pounded out a beat in his chest that convinced him he was going to have a heart attack. For a moment Rodney thought Cameron was going pull him out of his chair and pin him to the wall. Cameron didn't though. Instead, he pushed back from the table hard enough to shake it and went to dump his plate in the sink.

Rodney felt selfish; he wanted to break Cameron's tenuous control. He wanted Cameron to drag him into the bedroom, pin him to the bed and then fuck him. That need was burning a path through him and he wanted it now. Instead, he stood slowly and moved over to Cameron, standing directly behind him and wrapping his hand around the other man's waist. Rodney felt Cameron's muscles clench as he tried to step forward only to find he was trapped.

"This is as hard for me as it is for you." Rodney felt Cameron shiver as he turned. Rodney didn't let go. Instead he dragged his hand around Cameron's waist and came to rest on the small of the taller man's back.

"I know." Cameron's hands reached out, framing his face before leaning forward and softly kissing him. "I know." Rodney could feel Cameron's hands shaking as he lowered them.

Rodney rested his head against Cameron's shoulder. "I want this. But I don't know what to do." Rodney snorted. "I don't want to make the wrong choice."

Pressing a kiss against his forehead Cameron voiced his agreement. "We'll figure it out."

 

Rodney stood in the hanger looking at the Daedalus. His bag felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. It was almost as heavy as his heart. He didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want to stay. He wasn't ready for that yet. "Cameron…"

"Hey, I'll be there to visit in about a month." He could see right through Cameron's smile. "It has to be this way." Cameron looked around before grabbing and squeezing his hand. Atlantis was much more tolerant than the rest of the SGC, and although DADT had been recently rescinded there were still many who didn't approve.

Rodney sighed heavily. He knew they needed more time together before they made any permanent decision but he didn't have to like it. " I know, I know, I just don't have to like it." Rodney looked back at The Daedalus and knew it was going to be the longest trip of his life. "I'd…"

"Yeah, you should…" Cameron shook his head. "Fuck it!" Cameron reached out and pulled him closer before kissing him soundly. "I'm gonna miss you." Cameron blushed a bit and Rodney's heart swelled. Cameron had just shattered his no PDA rule to hell and back for him. Rodney nodded, turned and tried not to look back, but failed. It was his turn to break out the weak smile before biting his lip and turning away again.

A year had passed and they were still doing the long distance relationship thing, which really sucked, because the vacations, letters and e-mails weren't enough to satisfy either of them. Cameron knew Rodney had to stay on Atlantis, while there were more than a few guys willing and able to take his place. He'd had more than a few talks with his friends about what he wanted to do. He got the 'why are you still sitting here talking to us' line from all of his friends and gleefully put in for a transfer after Rodney's last visit.

Weeks had passed and they were down to the finish line. The Daedalus was leaving today and it wouldn't be returning for several months; and there wasn't any gate traffic scheduled for about the same length of time. Consumed by nervous energy, Cameron pacing back and forth. At one point Sam and Daniel had threatened to tie him to a chair if he didn't sit down. He tried only to find himself pacing again mere moments later. Cameron looked at his watch for the hundred thousandth time. He wasn't going to make it.

"Son, I have some bad news."

Cameron instantly stopped. "Sir?"

"We are all going to miss you around here. Your transfer came through." Landry had a mile wide smile on his face as he handed over the papers.

"Whoot!" Cameron was practically vibrating with joy. "Thank you, Sir." Cameron threw his C.O. a sloppy salute before running off to grab his bag. He couldn't wait to see the look on Rodney's face when he arrived. He would arrive just in time for Rodney's birthday. How perfect was that?


End file.
